Wish You Were Here
by leebyoo
Summary: Aku tak pernah menyesal masuk kedalah hidupnya. Terima kasih telah mengisi separuh dari hidupku, Sebastian. Spesial buat koko saya :


Warning: OOC, Ciel's PoV, if you see typo(s) please tell me.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. Wish You Were Here sung by Avril Lavigne, and I own this fanfiction.

And the story is begin...

.

.::Wish You Were Here::.

.

I can be though

I can be strong

But with you, it's not like that at all

Aku menatapi satu per satu jejeran foto yang berada di ruang tengah. Tempat yang dulunya sering digunakan aku dan Sebastian untuk melepas lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Tapi kini, ruangan itu kosong. Hanya tersisa aku, foto-foto ini, dan kenangan kami—sejuta kenangan saat aku bersamanya.

Ingatanku kembali meluncur ke hari itu. Saat dimana aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Saat-saat dimana wajahku sering bersemu merah. Saat-saat Sebastian yang mencoba merayuku agar tidak marah padanya.

Tapi sekarang hal itu hanyalah sebuah cerita lama. Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan mengembalikan waktu dimana aku bisa bersama Sebastian selamanya.

Air mataku mengalir beriringan dengan memoriku bersama Sebastian.

Ya, hanya Sebastian yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

.

And I remember all those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja Sebastian, duduk di salah satu kursi yang sering ia duduki dan kembali teringat dengan semua hal yang pernah kami alami. Aku teringat dengan semua perkataannya yang kadang kuanggap—sangat—menyebalkan. Perkataannya yang selalu berhasil membuat mukaku bersemu merah. Semua kata-katanya yang berhasil membuat senyum di wajahku terkembang.

Aku menyukainya yang selalu membisikkan kalau ia mencintaiku.

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it, just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

Aku juga teringat dengan semua hal yang pernah kulakukan dengan Sebastian. Hal-hal yang kadang terasa aneh dan ganjil, namun jika dilakukan bersama Sebastian rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Aku ingat saat kami ingin menakut-nakuti Ann, teman kami yang di kenal sangat penakut. Aku dan Sebastian-dibantu seorang teman kami-berdandan dan mengenakan kostum seseram mungkin. Kemudian menunggu Ann dibalik pintu kelas sementara seorang teman kami yang lain mengajak Ann keluar. Tentu saja rencana kami berhasil. Saat Ann sampai di depan pintu, serempak aku dan Sebastian berdiri sambil menunduk dihadapannya.

Hasilnya? Ann menjerit sampai menangis.

Aku suka Sebastian dan semua caranya yang dapat membuat waktu terasa menyenangkan sampai satu hari terasa sangat pendek. Aku suka Sebastian dan caranya mengatakan ia sayang padaku. Aku suka Sebastian dan caranya memanjakanku serta membuatku nyaman disisinya. Aku suka Sebastian yang tak pernah meninggalkan aku.

.

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you here

I wish you were here

Dan kuharap kini ia ada di sini, bersamaku. Menepati janjinya yang bilang tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Mengusap helaian rambut kelabuku dengan sayang, dan mengatakan ia akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you near

I wish you were here

Aku ingin dia tetap berada di sini. Aku ingin dia tetap berada di dekatku. Tetap berada di sisiku, dan tak pernah meninggalkanku.

Tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sebastian bukanlah milikku selamanya.

Seorang malaikat maut sudah siap untuk menjemputnya hari itu. Sebastian telah pergi untuk selamanya saat kecelakaan pesawat itu menimpa dirinya.

Aku tak bisa melawan jalan yang sudah di tetapkan Tuhan. Semua sudah diatur oleh-Nya, dan itu adalah kuasa milik-Nya. Aku tak bisa menuntut-Nya untuk mengembalikan Sebastian disisiku.

No, I don't wanna let go

I just wanna let you know

Hanya saja aku ingin Tuhan mengijinkan agar sekali saja Sebastian dapat mendengar suaraku. Hanya satu kali. Karena aku mau mengatakan hal ini:

Bahwa aku mencintainya dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dia.

Bahwa dialah mahluk paling sempurna yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untukku.

Dan aku tak pernah menyesal masuk kedalah hidupnya, dan kuharap ia juga tak menyesal telah masuk kehidupku.

Terima kasih telah mengisi separuh dari hidupku, Sebastian.

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you

Here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you

Near, near, near

I wish you were here

.

.

.::The End::.

**Rine's note**: saya kembali :) terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini, saya membuatnya dalam waktu singkat. Saya rasa fanfiksi ini masih sangat berantakan dan alurnya tidak jelas (LOL), dan yah, saya merusak lagu Avril Lavigne dengan fanfiksi aneh ini - _ - saya terima semua saran, dan pertanyaan. Flame? Tolong jangan dulu.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua.

A broken doll,

Chlairine Lou


End file.
